I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field automobile protective covers, and more particularly to an apparatus and system for preventing the interior of an automobile from heating to high temperatures.
II. Description of the Related Art
Existing car covers are primarily used to protect vehicles from dust and dirt. They are used when parking a vehicle for an extended period of time. These covers typically do not require rapid deployment and removal features. Furthermore, these car covers typically do not prevent heat build-up in the interior of the vehicle. Parked automobiles can be heated to extreme temperatures, especially when parked in direct sunlight. As such, upholstery, seat belts and seat belt connectors, gear shift levers, child car seats and other interior objects can absorb the sun""s energy, potentially heating the objects to temperatures reaching 140xc2x0 F. to 160xc2x0 F. This heating can cause discomfort and injury to the vehicle""s occupants and can damage the interior objects from extended ultraviolet energy, thereby reducing the objects"" useful life. Most of the sun""s energy enters the automobile through the windshield, back window and side windows, and partially through the roof of the automobile, especially if equipped with a sun roof.
In order to reduce the heat in the interior of the automobile, the occupants typically keep the doors of the automobile open or start the car with the air conditioning running and wait until the interior is cool enough to enter the automobile. This extra time can cause an extra load on the engine, thereby using extra fuel. Sun-shield devices and tinted glass are often used to attempt to alleviate interior heating. However, these devices are typically inefficient and the automobile""s interior heats to similar temperatures as those automobiles without the devices, but over a longer period of time. In addition, automobile owners often park under trees or other objects that can leak sap or drop leaves onto the automobile.
In general, the invention features an externally affixed automobile cover that prevents the interior of the automobile from excessive heating.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an automobile cover apparatus, including a main cover body having a perimeter a hood end, a trunk end, an upper surface and a lower surface, connectors located on the hood end and the trunk end, trunk cords connected to the connectors on the trunk end, a trunk anchor connected to the trunk cords on ends of the trunk cords opposite the ends connected to the connectors, hood cords connected to the connectors on the hood end, a hood connection device connected to each of the hood cords opposite the ends connected to the connectors.
In one implementation, the main cover body is reflective.
In another implementation, the main cover body comprises layer of aluminum fused to a layer of polyester, wherein the aluminum layer is encapsulated in a layer of polyethylene.
In another implementation, each of the connectors a cylindrical rod connected generally parallel to at least one of the hood end and the trunk end, tape wrapped around a portion of the cylindrical rod and connected to the upper surface and the lower surface of the main cover body and a hole through the tape and the main cover body and adjacent the cylindrical rod.
In another implementation, the tape includes internal threads.
In still another implementation, the trunk cords are shock cords.
In yet another implementation, the trunk anchor is a rubber ball.
In another implementation, the hood connection device is a hood lug.
In another implementation, the hood lugs comprise a handle end opposite a paddle end and a hole located between the handle end and the paddle end.
In another implementation, the hood connection device includes a hooking device connected to the hood cords and an elongated flexible body having a loop being connected to the hooking device.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes a pull-string connected to the loop.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes a cord loop connected between the trunk cords.
In another implementation, the apparatus further includes weights connected along the perimeter of the main cover body.
In another aspect, the invention features an automobile cover kit, including a car cover apparatus having a main cover body having a hood end, a trunk end, an upper surface and a lower surface and adapted to cover an automobile cabin, connectors located on the hood end and the trunk end, trunk cords connected to the connectors on the trunk end, a trunk anchor connected to the trunk cords on ends of the trunk cords opposite the ends connected to the connectors, the trunk anchor being adapted to be placed in a trunk of the automobile, hood cords connected to the connectors on the hood end and a winder having an elongated handle connected generally perpendicular to a cross bar and two tangs connected generally perpendicular to the cross bar, the winder being adapted to roll the cover onto the tangs.
In one implementation, the kit further includes a hood connection device connected to the hood cords.
In another implementation, the hood connection device is a hood lug adapted to connected to a gap between a hood of the automobile and a mating surface of the hood.
In another implementation, the hood connection device includes a hooking device connected to the hood cords and an elongated flexible body having a loop adapted to be connected to the hooking device, the elongated flexible body being adapted to be placed into a hood fender gap of the automobile and the loop being adapted to protrude from a gap between a hood of the automobile and a mating surface of the hood.
In another implementation, the kit further includes a pull-string connected to the loop and adapted to fit into the gap between the hood gap and the mating surface.
In another implementation, the kit includes a cord loop that is adapted to be connected to itself end to end and further adapted to be connected between the trunk cords.
In another aspect, the invention features an automobile cover apparatus including a main cover body having a hood end, a trunk end, an upper surface and a lower surface, connectors located on the hood end and the trunk end, trunk cords connected to the connectors on the trunk end, trunk anchor connected to the trunk cords on ends of the trunk cords opposite the ends connected to the connectors, hood cords connected to the connectors on the hood end and means to connect the end of the hood cords to the hood of the automobile.
One advantage of the invention is that the cover can be rapidly and easily placed and removed rapidly while maintaining overall control of the cover.
Another advantage of the invention is that the four corners of the cover can be controlled through the placement and removal of the cover, thereby allowing the cover to be used in different weather conditions, such as windy weather.
Another advantage of the invention is that any excess cover can be draped over the hood and trunk areas of the automobile, acting as a heat dissipater.
Another advantage of the invention is that the cover material efficiently blocks the sun""s energy and yet remains lightweight.
Another advantage of the invention is that occupants can rapidly enter their automobile into a comfortable temperature and air conditioners can reduce the temperature to a desired level more rapidly.
Another advantage of the invention is that fuel savings are realized since the air conditioner is not required to work harder to cool an automobile covered by the automobile cover.
Another advantage of the invention is that sun exposure on interior objects is greatly reduced, thereby increasing their useful life.
Another advantage is that sap and other debris falling onto automobiles is reduced because automobile owners do not have to park under trees for shade.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.